


Grandes planes

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, no hunters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Dean odia volar, pero por Sam, sería capaz de venderle el alma al diablo, así que subirse a un avión debe costar menos trabajo. Todo se complica cuando su compañero de asiento resulta ser un ángel en medio de una batalla campal contra un demonio.





	Grandes planes

 

 

Dean estacionó el Impala en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto y, al mismo tiempo que giró la llave en la ignición para apagar el motor, colocó la mano libre en el volante y jaló cuanto aire le fue posible por la nariz, intentando llenarse los pulmones sin mucho éxito. Desayunar esa hamburguesa con doble queso antes de subir a un avión no fue una de sus ideas más inteligentes, estaba consciente de eso.

Abrió la puerta del auto y, al bajar, hurgó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros para sacar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje de texto a Mary, preguntándole si había llegado bien a California. Como la relación de su madre con la tecnología era de armas tomar y sabía que una respuesta tardaría demasiado en llegar, suspiró y fue hacia la cajuela para sacar su maleta.

El simple hecho de entrar al aeropuerto hizo que se sintiera como si acabaran de romperle un huevo en la coronilla, con algo tibio, baboso y grotesco comenzando a resbalar lentamente por su nuca hasta su espalda y, desde ahí, hasta las plantas de sus pies, que dejaron de moverse correctamente y comenzaron a temblar como cuando se le pasaban las cervezas en el paradero de Ellen.

Los aviones le provocaban aprehensión desde niño y, aunque había volado en varias ocasiones, ese miedo que nacía en la boca de su estómago al estar cerca de uno nunca se había ido por completo. De hecho, Dean sabía que la fobia jamás se iría… claro, a menos que el vuelo que estaba a punto de abordar se estrellara en algún sitio y eso acabara con su sufrimiento.

Oh, Dios.

La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en eso: en la posibilidad de morir en un accidente aéreo. Esa hamburguesa del desayuno estaba a punto de iniciar su recorrido de vuelta desde su estómago hacia su boca. Colocó el puño cerrado sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a respirar profundo hasta recuperar un poco de autocontrol.

No estaba haciendo el viaje por placer: estaba abordando un avión porque Sam se había comprometido hace pocos meses con su novia, Jess, y la boda sería en tres días, en California. Aunque la relación de Dean con su hermano siempre había sido un poco… tensa —más en el lado de Sam que en el de Dean—, Sam lo había llamado por teléfono —el acontecimiento del siglo— para casi suplicarle que se presentara en el evento. Dean se sintió profundamente conmovido y, apenas colgó el teléfono, corrió a su laptop para comprar el boleto de avión, ignorando el grito agónico de sus neuronas ante semejante acción.

Y el día por fin había llegado. Ya estaba ahí, en el _aeropuerto_ , escuchando el ruido de las turbinas girando, la gente hablando y las ruedas de las maletas girando. Ya tenía su equipaje en la mano. Sam, Mary y Jess esperaban por él en California. No podía girar sobre los talones, volver a su auto y _huir_ , como una parte de su cerebro le estaba suplicando que hiciera.

Demonios.

Pasó saliva y caminó como un condenado a muerte hacia la línea de revisión de equipaje.

—

Esperar en la sala de abordaje fue una tortura aún más grande. A sus espaldas, el avión que estaba por abordar lucía magistral e imponente y Dean no podía evitar mirarlo por encima del hombro cada pocos minutos. La niña sentada con su madre frente a él ya se había burlado de su actitud más veces de las que podía recordar, pero él se contentó con mostrarle los dientes como un can, aunque eso le granjeó la mirada fulminante de la madre.

Dios, odiaba su vida. Odiaba mucho su vida. Y se sentía ridículo y patético, pero, a los veinticinco años de edad, uno aún tiene permitido ser ridículo y patético, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Carajo, su hermanito de veintiún años estaba a punto de casarse. Con la novia con la que llevaba _años_ viviendo, seguramente en una casa con un bonito patio y una coqueta cerca blanca. Y Dean les había comprado un cojonudo asador. Un asador. Cuando Sam era vegetariano. ¡Un asador! Y no había recordado la aparente alergia de su hermano a la carne hasta ese preciso momento.

— ¡Maldición! —dijo entre dientes, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

La niñita rió por lo bajo, la madre volvió a mirarlo como si le deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa, el hombre sentado a su derecha lo observó como si fuera un gusano y se puso de pie, abandonando su vaso desechable y vació en el asiento que había estado ocupando. Dean pensó que era un cerdo y quiso tomar el vaso y metérselo por la garganta, pero si conseguía que lo arrestaran a pocos días de la boda de Sam, arruinándola, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Ya había demasiadas cosas en nombre de Sam que Dean no se perdonaría jamás, como aquella vez que salió de casa a altas horas de la noche a pesar de que su padre le ordenó explícitamente cuidar a Sam mientras él y Mary no estaban y un desconocido entró, poniendo la vida de su hermanito en peligro. Afortunadamente —para Sam, no para él— John volvió a casa por su cartera y se hizo cargo del intruso. Y también estaba esa ocasión en la que Mary le había pedido que llevara a Sam al parque y Dean lo había dejado botado en medio de un espectáculo de payasos para coquetear con Rhonda Hurley. Sam le tenía fobia a los payasos desde aquel entonces.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio golpecitos en la frente con la mano. Había cometido muchos errores con Sam cuando niños y entendía que Sam le guardara cierto rencor por eso, pero Dean no era un mal tipo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo un poco apasionado y en verdad estaba muy arrepentido de haber sido el causante de esa brecha entre él y su hermano.

La última vez que hablaron como personas civilizadas fue en el funeral de John. A partir de ese momento… Sam comenzó a tratarlo como si fuera sólo un conocido. Y eso dolía, ¿okey? Porque para Dean no había nada más importante que su familia y parecía que para ésta él era desechable, como el vaso que el cerdo desconocido abandonó en la silla junto a él. Suspirando de nuevo, Dean tomó la pieza de cartón con las puntas de los dedos, se levantó y la arrojó al basurero de aluminio a pocos pasos de distancia; observó el contenido de vasos, gomas de mascar y colillas de cigarro.

Se sintió más familiarizado con la basura que con las personas que esperaba encontrar en California.

Deprimido, se sentó en la silla junto al contenedor, que prefería mirar cada vez que sentía el impulso de contemplar el avión a sus espaldas, como si éste fuera un depredador a punto de atacar.

—

Abordar el avión y ocupar su asiento por fin lo hizo sentir al borde de la muerte, como pararse junto a un acantilado y ver hacia abajo. Estuvo atento a las instrucciones de seguridad de la azafata al frente de los asientos e intentó mantener bajo control la sensación de pánico en la boca de su estómago, pero el nerviosismo comenzó a nacer y, una vez iniciado el proceso, fue imposible hacerlo parar.

Temía sentir el impulso de pararse demasiado de su asiento y ponerse a caminar de un lado a otro por el avión o el de encerrarse en el baño para evitar que los demás pasajeros vieran su lamentable estado de ánimo. Quería hablar con su madre para que ella le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, pero ella ni siquiera se había molestado en responderle el mensaje de texto en el que él le preguntaba si su vuelo había llegado sano y salvo a California… ¿y si el vuelo de su madre no había llegado _sano y salvo_ a California? Sam le hubiera avisado si algo hubiera pasado, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Sam no podía ignorarlo en una situación así… oh, Dios, era Sam, ¡claro que podía ignorarlo en una situación así!

Se sintió al borde de hiperventilar. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó los párpados con los dedos, intentando relajarse. Sintió movimiento a su lado y, temiendo que se tratara de una azafata acercándose para pedirle que se controlara, respiró profundo y levantó la mirada, listo para decir que todo estaba bien…

Pero sus ojos no se encontraron con una azafata, sino con un hombre enfundado en un traje negro a la medida, aderezado con una gabardina color arena. ¿Quién demonios usa un conjunto tan incómodo para volar? Dean había seleccionado sus pantalones más viejos y su playera más holgada para no sentirse asfixiado, aunque claro, éste hombre no debía tener sus mismos problemas al viajar. De hecho, lucía más sereno de lo que Dean se había sentido jamás.

Genial, ahora tendría que sentarse durante _horas_ con un sujeto completamente contrario a él. Y tenía el asiento junto a la ventana, así que estaba atrapado entre un presuntuoso y la pared.

Cuando dejó de pensar en eso, se percató de que el hombre, en realidad, no había hecho ademán de sentarse junto a él y sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo… con unos ojos perturbadoramente azules. Dean se sintió incómodo y avergonzado. Nunca nadie lo había mirado así, como si fuera una joya de la corona o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Vas a sentarte, Constantine, o sólo vas a mirarme? —preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible por sonar seguro y amenazante. No estuvo seguro de haberlo conseguido.

El hombre parpadeó —y Dean se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo— y se sentó con gracia en el asiento a su lado. Una vez estuvo instalado, volvió a mirarlo.

—Mi nombre no es Constantine, él se encuentra en otra región. Soy Castiel —aclaró el sujeto con total parsimonia.

Dean se sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo en la cabeza con un marro. Presuntuoso y raro.

—Claro. Cass. Suena mejor. Menos… rimbombante. ¿Te importa si te llamo Cass? —preguntó Dean, cada vez más consciente de que estaba sentado junto a la ventana y no en el corredor: ¿cómo iba a escapar de éste loco?

Castiel se encogió de hombros. Correcto. Bien. Al menos no era tan estirado como Dean creyó en un principio.

»—Yo soy Dean —se presentó, estirando la mano para ofrecérsela a Castiel, que la miró como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Dean, más incómodo que antes, le dio una palmada en el hombro, porque a él nadie lo dejaba con la mano estirada, menos un presuntuoso—. Winchester.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos, extrañamente azules, parecieron resplandecer, pero Dean sospechó que era  la luz de la cabina. Nunca había conocido a alguien con la mirada tan penetrante, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque el piloto anunció por medio de las bocinas que estaban a punto de despegar.

La pesadez en la boca de su estómago volvió con todas sus fuerzas. Dean sujetó el reposa-brazos de su asiento e incluso encajó las uñas en el material. La mirada de Castiel no se apartó de su rostro un solo instante. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de justificarse:

—Soy un volador nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Hay un porcentaje muy alto de la población que padece este mal, eso de que volar es la manera más segura de viajar, mis pelotas —se encogió en el asiento cuando la mujer sentada frente a él lo miró con desprecio, estirando el cuello por encima del respaldo de su asiento.

—Volar es fácil y rápido. Yo lo hago constantemente—dijo Castiel con voz monótona.

Dean contuvo las ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada. Fácil y rápido, claro. Estrellarse también era fácil y rápido. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para aclarar ese punto, con el ruido de las turbinas sonando atronador en sus tímpanos cuando un hombre cruzó el corredor al lado de Castiel y ambos cruzaron miradas de una manera _increíblemente extraña_ , como si se tratara de David y Goliat a punto de iniciar su contienda. Dean frunció el ceño. El hombre del corredor parecía un fulano común y corriente, usaba chaleco a cuadros y tenía unos cuantos kilos de más; tenía una calva reluciente en medio de una pelusa de cabello pajizo y, aunque el iris de sus ojos lucía anómalamente oscuro, no había nada del otro mundo en él. No entendió el malestar de Castiel ante su presencia.

La contienda de miradas se prolongó hasta que una azafata le pidió al hombre de chaleco ocupar su asiento y éste dirigió su atención a ella. Dean la vio estremecerse con algo parecido a la aprehensión en la cara cuando el hombre la _obedeció._

Dean se acomodó mejor en su asiento. La gente estaba loca.

—Parece que no soy el único que suele causar problemas en un avión —comentó—. Más vale que sea un vuelo tranquilo —comentó, hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar sus audífonos y su reproductor de casetes (funcionaba, ¿de acuerdo? Y si funcionaba, lo podía usar. A la mierda con todos esos snobs millennials).

Castiel le devolvió su perturbadora atención.

—De hecho, se avecina una tormenta. Una grande —dijo con total seguridad.

El nerviosismo volvió a Dean, pero se propuso no dejarse controlar por éste.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó, irritado, mirando por la ventana. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. ¿De dónde demonios iba a salir una tormenta?

Castiel cerró los ojos un instante, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Escucha lo que digo, Dean —advirtió antes de mirar al frente y mantener la boca cerrada como una tumba durante la siguiente media hora.

Aunque Dean intentó mantenerse tranquilo y no creer en lo que un loco estaba diciéndole, no pudo evitar pensar en una madeja de aterradoras probabilidades. Tragó saliva y le suplicó al cielo —uno en el que creía… a veces— que su madre y Sam estuvieran bien y a salvo en California, también pidió por el tío Bobby, estuviera donde estuviera, e incluso por Jess, a quien no conocía muy bien. Y que si algo le pasaba… se le permitiera encontrarse con su padre otra vez.

Enterró los audífonos en sus oídos y reprodujo una cinta de Nirvana a todo volumen, procurando ignorar a Castiel, que parecía una estatua inerte a su lado.

—

Tras dos horas de vuelo, el avión se adentró a un cúmulo de nubes que parecían haber salido de la nada. Dean, que había comenzado a quedarse dormido, se despertó con un sobresalto cuando el avión se estremeció durante largos segundos, provocando exclamaciones de parte de los pasajeros. La cinta había llegado a su fin y sólo escuchaba estática en sus audífonos, por lo que se los arrancó de los oídos y, con vehemencia confusa, miró en todas direcciones.

El asiento a su lado estaba vacío.

La azafata le pidió a todo el mundo que mantuviera la calma y permaneciera en sus asientos, usando el cinturón de seguridad. Dean se aseguró de que el cinturón estuviera bien abrochado sobre su abdomen.

De pronto, el avión volvió a sacudirse, ésta vez con más fuerza. Dean sintió a la inercia intentando arrancarlo del asiento y al cinturón de seguridad haciendo su trabajo lastimosamente para su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos e intentó llenarse de valor en medio de la marea de quejas, rezos y comentarios tranquilizadores de los otros pasajeros.

Ya antes había vivido una turbulencia. Mary había conseguido calmarlo sujetando su mano con fuerza y susurrándole palaras tranquilizadoras al oído. Imaginó a su madre sentada en el asiento vacío a su lado, sujetando su mano y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, su voz sonando clara en su mente.

El destello brillante y alucinante de un rayo al otro lado de la ventana atravesó sus párpados cerrados, atrayendo su atención. Antes de que pudiera convencerse de que era mala idea mirar, abrió los ojos y ladeó el rostro para observar la ventanilla descubierta. En ese preciso instante, un destello de luz blanca impactó contra un cúmulo de oscuridad, creando un espectáculo cegador de relámpagos y sombras que lo obligaron a entornar los ojos, pero Dean se sintió incapaz de dejar de observar.

La luz blanca se movía de una manera anormal para tratarse de un simple rayo: de arriba hacia abajo, acribillando la oscuridad como una espada manejada por un espadachín experto.

El ruido de los truenos le provocaba la sensación de estar en medio de un campo minado en donde todas las bombas luchaban por hacer explosión a la vez. El sonido de rezos, suplicas y llantos comenzó a marearlo y la amenaza de vomitar por ansiedad regresó a sus labios.

Pensó en su madre, en Sam, en John, Bobby, Jess, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Lisa, Ben… y una de las alas del avión se desprendió con un terrible sonido de quiebre que, si sobrevivía, se quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre. Las luces de la cabina comenzaron a parpadear, los gritos de la gente perforaron su sentido auditivo como taladros. Las mascarillas de oxígeno se liberaron de los compartimientos sobre sus cabezas y Dean se apresuró a colocarse la suya con dedos temblorosos.

El descenso le recordó la sensación de vacío provocada por una montaña rusa. Sujetó con fuerza la mascarilla contra su cara e intentó concentrarse en respirar. Los destellos de luz blanca fuera de la ventana continuaron y, por el rabillo del ojo, creyó distinguir una estocada final de los rayos a los cúmulos de sombras, que se expandieron como un globo a punto de hacer explosión, rodeando el avión cayendo en picada como una nube de gas venenoso.

De pronto, Dean sintió una mano sujetando su brazo con fuerza, más de la humanamente posible. Levantó el rostro y, en medio del sonido, la confusión y el miedo, se encontró con la mirada infinitamente serena y tranquila de Castiel que, totalmente calmado en medio de la catástrofe, lucía fuera de sincronía con el ambiente en el que se encontraban. Dean tuvo la esperanza de que esa fuera la señal de que todo no era más que una horrible pesadilla, pero algo en la manera en la que los dedos de Castiel se aferraban a él le dijo que no tendría tanta suerte.

La sensación de fatalidad se cernió sobre él de una manera abrumadora y, sin saber por qué, sujetó la mano de Castiel sobre su hombro, concentrándose en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Castiel, con una mueca apenas perceptible, sonrió y agachó un poco la cabeza.

Lo último que Dean recordó del suceso fueron los ojos de Castiel resplandeciendo con una alucinante luz blanca y el sonido del avión estrellándose en un campo de maíz.

—

Dean escuchó a las enfermeras hablando del accidente en el hospital, mientras le colocaban un catéter y le suministraban suero. Estaba tan adormecido por los narcóticos que le habían dado al llegar, que apenas lograba distinguir palabras de su conversación y darles sentido, pero las que había logrado comprender a la perfección fueron «único» y «sobreviviente». Ambas pesaban en sus hombros de una manera que no lograba soportar.

No sabía que había pasado al momento del impacto. Sólo era consciente de que una luz blanca y cálida lo había envuelto en un fulgor pacífico, encargándose de protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Y una parte desquiciada de su cabeza le decía que esa luz provino de Castiel, el hombre presuntuoso de la gabardina que, estaba seguro, también había sido esa luz asidua combatiendo las sombras dispuestas a derribar el avión.

Dean no quería profundizar en eso. No quería entender. Sólo quería que lo durmieran con drogas para no pensar o le dieran una explicación psicológica a todo ese fenómeno sobrenatural del que creía haber sido parte.

—Voy a enloquecer —le dijo al médico en señal de advertencia cuando éste entró a su habitación a mitad de la noche, moviéndose entre las sombras como un fantasma pálido.

El hombre se acercó a la cama con pasos pausados y se inclinó un poco sobre Dean, cuyo corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al darse cuenta de que era Castiel quien estaba junto a él. Dean se sintió desesperado y luchó por alcanzar el botón para llamar a una enfermera. La mano de Castiel se cerró sobre la suya, impidiendo que siguiera moviéndose frenéticamente sobre la cama. Su piel estaba fría. Dean se calmó de inmediato, pero evitó mirar esos perturbadores ojos azules, temiendo perderse en ellos como un hombre entrando a un agujero azul para no salir de sus aguas nunca más.

—No vas a enloquecer, Dean —explicó Castiel, imperturbable—. Simplemente no podía dejarte morir.

Dean tragó saliva antes de poder hacer la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua:

— ¿Por qué no? —no quería saber la respuesta, la respuesta lo asustaba, estaba mejor sin conocerla, pero estaba seguro de que Castiel se la diría de todas formas.

—Porque hay planes, grandes planes. Que te incumben. Una guerra se avecina, Dean, y necesitamos soldados, aunque no todos son aptos. Sólo unos cuantos.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Aptos? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —inquirió, aterrado.

La boca de Castiel se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sabrás pronto. Ellos ya están buscándote, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de mantenerlos lejos de ti. Hasta que sea tiempo.

Dean, ansioso, sintiéndose amenazado, aferró la mano con la que Castiel sujetaba la suya e intentó tirar de él hacia abajo para encararlo, pero fue como intentar mover la Torre Eiffel a empujones. Castiel no se inmutó.

—Dime-de-qué-estás-hablando —ordenó con voz temblorosa.

—Ya lo sabrás. Ahora descansa, Dean —dijo Castiel, liberando su mano del agarre de Dean, que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo ir, sin éxito.

Castiel apoyó dos dedos en la frente de Dean, sintiéndose como un témpano de hielo, y, de inmediato, el hombre se sumergió de la nada en un sueño tranquilo, de esos que no había tenido desde la muerte de John.

En la neblina de su mente, le pareció escuchar a Castiel prometiéndole volverse a ver. Dean esperaba que no fuera cierto.

—

La primera en entrar a su habitación fue Mary, envuelta en su chaqueta de lona verde y con los bucles dorados despeinados agitándose alrededor de su cara. Tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando y Dean se fustigó mentalmente por haberlo provocado.

—Mi niño —dijo ella con la voz rota, corriendo a su lado para acariciarle el cabello y darle un largo beso en la frente—. No vuelvas a hacerme esto —le ordenó.

Dean sonrió.

—Hola, ma —susurró con un nudo en la garganta—. Qué bueno verte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa y volteó a la puerta de la recámara, donde un tembloroso Sam se rodeaba el torso con los brazos, dudando entre si entrar como su madre o no.

Dean lo miró con ligera aprehensión, pero luego se relajó y sonrió.

— ¿Qué hay, Sammy? —saludó.

El rostro de Sam se descompuso, poniéndose rojo y contorsionándose como si estuviera hecho de goma. Una lluvia de lágrimas fluyó de sus ojos y Dean se sintió anonadado al verlo cruzar la habitación con dos largas zancadas para inclinarse sobre la cama y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho —adolorido, pero parecía no haber recibido el memo… o lo recibió demasiado fuerte a juzgar por su reacción—, donde siguió llorando durante largos y largos minutos mientras él y Mary se observaban casi sin parpadear.

Mary le dio palmaditas tranquilizadoras a su hijo menor en la espalda y acarició la mejilla de Dean con la otra mano. Sus dedos se sentían casi tan fríos como los de Castiel, de quien Dean quería olvidarse.

—Nosotros… nos impresionamos mucho cuando vimos la noticia del accidente en televisión —contó ella con voz temblorosa y bajita—. Creímos que… creímos…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Dean para no obligarla a decir que pensaron que estaba muerto.

—Dijeron que no hubo sobrevivientes y nosotros… no sabíamos qué hacer… y entonces recibimos la llamada del hospital, diciendo que estabas bien y, Dios, no lo podíamos creer. El único sobreviviente, mi Dean. ¿Entiendes lo que es esto, hijo? Un milagro.

Dean se sintió como si acabaran de empalarlo por la boca. Recordó la mano de Castiel en su hombro, su luz blanca y cegadora. Había luchado contra el impulso de llamarlo «ángel», pero ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Era sólo que… se sentía un poco ridículo. Ridículo y confundido.

Sam por fin consiguió controlarse un poco y se irguió, sentándose en el filo de la cama. Tenía la nariz húmeda y Dean se aterró ante la idea de tener la bata llena de moco, pero era Sam, su hermanito, se lo podía perdonar. Sam le sonrió con timidez.

—Me da gusto que estés bien —tartamudeó.

—Gracias, Sammy —respondió Dean, sonriendo genuinamente—. Yo lamento haber arruinado tu boda.

Las mejillas de Sam se pusieron rojas.

—Eso es lo de menos —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. La familia es primero.

Eso lanzó un gancho al hígado de Dean. ¿No había estado pensando en eso antes del accidente?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni un solo hueso roto. Sólo unos cuantos moretones y una estúpida quemadura en mi brazo, pero estoy bien. Quizá consiga que me den el alta para el fin de semana y no tengas que posponer tus planes.

Sam tragó saliva, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veremos —dijo como una posibilidad y Dean se sintió feliz con eso.

Mary sujetó las manos de ambos, anclándolos. Por el momento, Dean se concentró sólo en ese instante, intentando sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Castiel sobre una guerra, soldados y candidatos. No quería entender de qué demonios había estado hablando y, de hecho, estaba luchando por convencerse de que todo, en realidad, había sido una alucinación provocada por el estrés del choque.

Eso sería lo mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea nació del mundo paralelo de la última temporada, donde posiblemente haya una versión distinta de Castiel :)  
> Para más información sobre próximos proyectos, actualizaciones de mis historias e información sobre los fandom en los que escribo, pueden visitar mi página de Facebook. Sólo búsquenla como PruePhantomhive :*


End file.
